As Relíquias de D Sebastião: Extras
by Goldfield
Summary: Repostagem dos extras da fanfic Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D. Sebastião devido ao fechamento iminente do site Geocities. Material complementar à história, sua leitura prévia é praticamente obrigatória. Contém spoilers da mesma.
1. Indiana Jones e a História

_**Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D. Sebastião: Material Extra**_

Indiana Jones e a História

Há pouco tempo estreou o filme "Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal", nova aventura do personagem no cinema após praticamente vinte anos desde sua última aparição, em 1989, e agora o introduzindo à geração atual. As peripécias do arqueólogo sempre foram criticadas pelos estudiosos da área por fantasiarem demais o trabalho que exercem. Porém, não pretendo neste artigo debater a influência ou não que personagens como Indiana Jones ou Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) têm sobre a visão da Arqueologia pela sociedade, mas sim abordar como essa espécie de ficção se relaciona com a História em si.

Os filmes de Indiana Jones sempre o trazem desvendando alguma lenda ou mistério realmente existentes, como a Arca da Aliança hebraica, o Santo Graal cristão ou, no caso do novo filme, as Caveiras de Cristal pré-colombianas e o mito espanhol de El Dorado (a única exceção ocorre em "O Templo da Perdição", no qual as Pedras de Sankara foram inventadas para o roteiro. A seita Tugue retratada existe, mas não necessariamente daquela maneira).

Por mais fantasiosas que as histórias do Dr. Jones se tornem com a inserção desses mitos de diversas épocas e também com o uso de elementos mágicos ou sobrenaturais no clímax de cada produção, a saga de Indiana, assim como outros filmes históricos em geral, mesmo com seus erros e incoerências, geram um efeito bastante positivo: despertam o interesse pelo estudo da História, principalmente entre os jovens. Algo muito importante, dada a crescente desvalorização dessa atividade no mundo atual. Conheço casos de pessoas que passaram a ter grande afinco em estudar Roma Antiga após assistirem ao filme "Gladiador", de Ridley Scott, ou que desenvolveram intenso interesse pelo Egito depois de uma exibição de "A Múmia" (que, por sinal, tem muito de Indiana Jones), de Stephen Sommers.

Logo, é muito benéfico que longas-metragens com temas históricos, de cunho fantasioso ou não, estimulem os alunos de História a fazer perguntas a seus professores ou a lerem livros sobre os assuntos pelos quais se interessarem. Esse resgate é vital nos dias de hoje, pois uma sociedade sem História é uma sociedade sem memória, segundo nos diz o grande Eric Hobsbawn. Apesar do estudo histórico não ser um baú de curiosidades, esse chamativo pode ser para muitos o caminho para um debate mais amplo e uma pesquisa mais aprofundada.

Conforme o próprio professor Jones ensina a seus alunos no filme "A Última Cruzada", a Arqueologia, e também a História, buscam fatos, e não verdades. Esses fatos auxiliam o homem contemporâneo a compreender a si mesmo olhando para o passado. Todo estímulo a esse exercício é bem-vindo, seja pelo cinema, literatura, histórias em quadrinhos, música, games ou TV. De resto, não deixem de assistir ao novo Indiana Jones. Boa parte do divertido filme se passa no Brasil, inclusive, apesar de algumas discrepâncias geográficas. Coisa de estadunidense.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".


	2. Keeping up with the Joneses

Keeping up with the Joneses: Relato de um fã de Indiana Jones

A imagem mais antiga referente a Indiana Jones que se encontra em minha memória é a perseguição no trem, no início de "A Última Cruzada".

Quando eu era criança, fui fascinado por trens e estradas de ferro (tanto que já tive muitos trenzinhos elétricos, "Ferrorama" e afins). Aí me lembro que, quanto tinha cinco ou seis anos de idade (eu acho), estava almoçando na casa da minha avó num domingo, toda a família reunida, e logo depois do meio-dia estava passando na TV um filme com um menino correndo por cima de um trem, depois continuando a fugir de alguém pelos trilhos, e por fim entrar numa casa, cena em que me recordo vagamente de minha mãe falando "nossa, olha só, é o pai dele!".

Na época eu não entendi nada do que era aquilo, a única recordação que ficou sendo o trem e os trilhos, pelo motivo que citei acima. Só após muitos anos eu fui descobrir que se tratava de parte da seqüência inicial do filme "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada", com o jovem Indy fugindo dos contrabandistas com a Cruz de Coronado.

Nasci em 1988, portanto não pude ver nenhum filme da trilogia clássica de Indiana no cinema. Quanto estreou A Última Cruzada, em 1989, eu só tinha um ano de idade, nem isso. Mesmo crescendo sem nunca vê-los, tampouco me interessando pela história ou o personagem, os filmes do doutor Jones para mim acabaram sempre tendo um gosto de domingo à tarde e reunião familiar, e ainda têm, justamente devido ao primeiro contato que tive com a série.

Cheguei à adolescência conhecendo Indy apenas pelas referências na cultura pop, como a cena da pedra rolando atrás dele e o uso do chicote, e eu criei a idéia errônea de que os filmes se resumiam a apenas isso. Lá por 2002, quando surgiram rumores de que Steven Spielberg e George Lucas estavam trabalhando no quarto filme, até cheguei a colocar uma referência a isso num dos meus contos do personagem Bruce Goldfield. Mas ainda não havia tido vontade de assistir à trilogia do arqueólogo aventureiro...

Até 2006, quando eu estava no final do terceiro colegial, em época de vestibulares, e tinha 18 anos de idade.

Era um sábado à noite, chovia muito. Eu tinha combinado de ir sair com um amigo, porém o clima me prendia em casa. Então meu pai chegou com um DVD que meu tio havia emprestado: "olha só, é o Indiana Jones". Como eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, botei o filme para assistir. Era o segundo longa da trilogia clássica, "Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição", dublado, já que o disco não tinha a opção do áudio original. E me diverti bastante assistindo: a confusão na boate em Xangai, a fuga de carro ("Tem uma criança dirigindo!"), a desventura no avião e sua solução inusitada, a chegada à Índia, os mistérios de Pankot... Continuei vendo até a parte em que Indy é obrigado a beber o Sangue de Kali e vai para o lado dos vilões, quando a chuva parou e acabei saindo. Fora uma experiência memorável.

Chegou 2007 e eu, passando no vestibular, fui cursar História em outra cidade. Morar longe dos pais, um desafio no início. Tive então contato com um de meus colegas de classe e grande amigo, o Fabio Vieira (Fizban). Ele é fascinado pelo personagem, que marcou sua infância, e conviver com ele fez com que eu me interessasse ainda mais por Indiana Jones. Até que, em dezembro desse mesmo ano, já de férias, finalmente assisti à trilogia clássica completa. Testemunhei a procura pela Arca da Aliança, o resgate das Pedras Sankara (agora até o fim) e a corrida até o Santo Graal (sendo que esse terceiro filme se tornou o meu predileto, talvez também devido ao vínculo com meus primeiros anos). Daí veio o vício, comecei a baixar jogos do personagem, idéias para fanfics passaram a pipocar em meu cérebro...

E em maio de 2008, o primeiro filme que vi no cinema junto com minha primeira namorada foi justamente "Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal".

Esse personagem se tornou e está se tornando, cada vez mais, parte da minha vida, entrando para o "rol" de sagas e histórias pelas quais tenho verdadeira paixão (como Resident Evil e Batman, quem me conhece sabe).

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".

_**Keep up with the Joneses!**_


	3. A Nobre Demanda

A Nobre Demanda: Escrevendo "Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D. Sebastião"

A idéia inicial para essa fanfic veio no primeiro semestre de 2008, antes do quarto filme da série estrear. Desde que eu havia assistido à trilogia clássica no final de 2007, idéias para histórias situadas no universo de Indiana Jones já surgiam em minha mente, e foram tomando forma com o contato que tive com os jogos e outras mídias do personagem.

Em minhas fics, eu geralmente parto de algo pequeno na obra original, alguma lacuna ou argumento secundário, para criar todo um enredo em cima. Assim fiz, por exemplo, uma história para explicar a origem e motivos do personagem do Mercador no game "Resident Evil 4" (sendo que nele ele é um mero elemento da jogabilidade) e aproveitei a mera menção a Wilfred Pennyworth, irmão do mordomo Alfred no filme "Batman & Robin", para colocá-lo como um personagem importante numa outra fic que escrevi, situada depois do longa.

No caso da saga de Indy, também desejava explorar uma dessas nuances menores. Foi então que soube da existência do game "Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb" para Playstation II, no qual o personagem passa pelos eventos que o levarão justamente ao início do filme "Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição". Resolvi assim tomar como ponto de partida uma aventura anterior do arqueólogo que teria terminado justamente no prólogo de algum filme. Tomei como base o meu longa preferido, "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada", que começa, depois de um flash-back mostrando Indy adolescente, com o protagonista num navio durante uma tempestade, prestes a reaver a Cruz de Coronado... O roteiro situa a cena em "Costa de Portugal, 1938".

Como Indy teria chegado até ali? O que teria vivido antes? Resolvi estruturar todo o enredo da história que escreveria a partir disso.

Por se passar exatamente antes do terceiro filme da série, resolvi que minha fic então funcionaria como uma espécie de "preparação psicológica" de Indiana para o enredo que viria a seguir. Assim, ele já estaria pré-disposto a se reconciliar com o pai, por exemplo, devido a acontecimentos da minha história.

Em seguida, eu precisava de um _MacGuffin_, o famoso artefato que Jones estaria buscando no roteiro que eu criaria. Já que o final do enredo obrigatoriamente seria em Portugal, resolvi que se trataria de algum mistério ou lenda do país, e nada melhor nesse quesito do que o Sebastianismo, o mito que foi construído ao redor da figura do rei português D. Sebastião depois de este ter supostamente desaparecido no Marrocos em 1578.

Mas não me prendi somente a D. Sebastião: após ter entrado em contato na minha faculdade com outra lenda que por sinal também se relacionava com os portugueses, resolvi utilizá-la na fic como parte da trama: o reino do Preste João. Tanto uma lenda quanto a outra retratam a busca por reis lendários cuja localização é incerta, sendo que D. Sebastião e o Preste são ambas figuras messiânicas, cuja existência está baseada na fé e na perseverança.

"Indiana Jones e as Relíquias de D. Sebastião", portanto, é uma história justamente sobre fé e perseverança em algo.

Enquanto ainda estava organizando minhas idéias para a história, o esquema original do enredo era este:

_INDIANA JONES E AS RELÍQUIAS DE D. SEBASTIÃO:_

- A história começa no Brasil, em 1938. Indiana, após uma expedição a Serra dos Martírios,  
é capturado pela polícia política de Getúlio Vargas, acusado de ser comunista. Mas o que na  
verdade o governo quer saber é o que Indiana descobriu na viagem. Após uma fuga perigosa,  
Indy consegue voltar para os EUA.  
- De volta à universidade, Indiana é informado por Marcus Brody de que há evidências de  
que a Cruz de Coronado, artefato que Indy procura desde a adolescência, esteja em Portugal.  
Ávido por recuperá-la, ele parte para lá.  
- Em Lisboa, Indy, na busca pela Cruz, mete-se em encrencas e acaba conhecendo por acaso  
uma jovem chamada Luzia, filha não-legítima de Fernando Pessoa. Por meio dela, Indy  
descobre a obsessão de Fernando em encontrar o corpo do lendário rei D. Sebastião,  
desaparecido misteriosamente no séc. XVI. Pessoa teve acesso a pistas importantes e, na  
posse delas, Indy resolve deixar a Cruz para depois e parte com Luzia para o norte da  
África.  
- Nos arredores do local onde teve palco a batalha de Alcácer-Quibir, Indy e Luzia obtêm  
pistas de que o corpo de D. Sebastião tenha sido levado para a Etiópia. O mais  
surpreendente: possivelmente os carregadores tenham sido súditos do lendário reino do  
Preste João. Nisso, o casal tem o primeiro contato com italianos fascistas que também estão  
no rastro do corpo.  
- Após vários apuros, Indy e Luzia descobrem o reino do Preste João, oculto por séculos num  
vale perdido na Etiópia. Ali, ao estabelecerem contato com o Preste atual, descobrem que as  
relíquias de D. Sebastião possuem propriedades miraculosas. Os fascistas também chegam ao  
reino com 2 objetivos: obter as relíquias e firmar aliança militar com o reino, visando a  
guerra que logo pode explodir na Europa.  
- Ocorrem vários confrontos e aventuras, e no final os italianos conseguem fugir levando  
num avião os restos de D. Sebastião. Porém Indy e Luzia conseguem se infiltrar na aeronave  
e, na luta que se segue, ela cai no mar, sepultando para sempre as relíquias no  
Mediterrâneo. O casal escapa por pouco.  
- Indy volta com Luzia para Portugal e se despedem. No final, Indy está no cais de Lisboa,  
quando encontra um navio chamado "Coronado", infiltrando-se nele. Assim, a fanfic termina  
exatamente no início do filme "A Última Cruzada".

Como podem perceber, algumas coisas mudaram conforme eu escrevia. Originalmente, Indy e Luzia visitariam o local onde ocorreu a batalha de Alcácer-Quibir no Marrocos, e de lá seguiriam direto para a Etiópia. Ao invés disso, tirei da história a necessidade de uma visita ao Marrocos com os manuscritos que a dupla analisa em Lisboa, e então acabam indo até a Etiópia a partir do Egito, via rio Nilo.

Outra coisa que alterei foi o intento dos fascistas de se aliarem ao Preste João, já visando a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como os leitores puderam notar, na versão final da fic Fulco deseja somente as relíquias, não se importando se tiver até que eliminar o Preste para isso.

O fato de Indy ter visitado a Serra dos Martírios é referência a uma outra fic sobre o personagem que eu pretendia escrever em conjunto com meu amigo Fabio Vieira. No final, decidimos que eu escreveria a história de Indy procurando D. Sebastião e o Fabio, futuramente, narrará com detalhes a aventura de Jones no Brasil. Assim, uma fanfic complementará a outra.

_**PERSONAGENS:**_

Indiana Jones: Conforme mencionei acima, minha fic é uma "preparação psicológica" para "A Última Cruzada". O personagem vem originalmente a Portugal procurar a Cruz de Coronado, e então parte com Luzia Pessoa numa aventura que o amadurecerá no sentido de aumentar sua fé nas pessoas e de deixá-lo um pouco menos teimoso e cético. Além disso, Indy chega bem perto da morte na minha história, ao contrair tifo.

Luzia Pessoa: O nome Luzia vem da palavra "luz": nomeei a protagonista feminina da minha fanfic assim porque ela, através dos conhecimentos que possui, é a chave para se encontrar as relíquias de D. Sebastião desde o início, além do pivô da profecia do ciclo elaborada pelos anciãos do Preste: ela é a escolhida para levar os restos do rei oculto de volta para casa. Quanto à aparência, me baseei na atriz portuguesa Maria João Bastos, que inclusive já atuou em algumas novelas da TV Globo.

Coronel Ezio Fulco: O vilão da história tem seu primeiro nome derivado do latim "aetius", que por sua vez vem do grego "aetos", significando "águia". Com seus olhos de ave de rapina, Fulco tem um pouco de cada vilão dos filmes de Indiana, terminando, assim como eles, de uma forma trágica devido à sua gana doentia pelo _MacGuffin_ do enredo.

Maputo (Preste João): Baseei Maputo num personagem com o qual joguei uma aventura de RPG do "Desafio dos Bandeirantes", na qual ele era um escravo trazido da África para a colônia. A brincadeira que Indy faz num determinado ponto da fic com o nome é uma referência ao estranhamento que ele causou também dentro do próprio RPG. Maputo, por sinal, também é o nome da capital de Moçambique, antiga colônia de Portugal. Uma curiosidade é que não estava nos meus planos Maputo ser o verdadeiro Preste João: só tive essa idéia depois de algum tempo após ter criado o personagem.

Anis Bakr: "Anis" significa, em árabe, "amigo próximo". Isso já deixa evidente a relação do personagem egípcio com o do coronel Fulco. Deixei-o sobreviver no final da fic porque gostei bastante de como desenvolvi a personalidade dele, dando chance do mercenário voltar em alguma história futura.

Lorenzo e Antonello: São o alívio cômico da fic, fazendo o leitor se divertir com suas desventuras. De início, baseei-me apenas em duplas clássicas de humor, como "O Gordo e o Magro", porém após assistir à série "Roma", da HBO, resolvi frisar, além do aspecto de comédia dos dois italianos, o fato de estarem presentes em boa parte dos eventos importantes da história, assim como a dupla Titus Pullo e Lucius Vorenus tem relevância em boa parte dos acontecimentos da série "Roma".

_**CURIOSIDADES E REFERÊNCIAS:**_

Além das referências na fic aos quatro filmes do Indy (que não serão listadas, por serem muitas), há algumas outras ao universo expandido do personagem, que corresponde às suas aventuras em outras mídias, e até a outras sagas...

- Felipe Costa: No Capítulo 1 da história, Marcus diz a Indy ter sido esse professor quem lhe informou sobre Joaquim Ramirez e o paradeiro da Cruz de Coronado. Ele é um personagem do jogo "Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis", lançado para PC em 1992, no qual é preciso visitá-lo em sua casa nos Açores durante o enredo.

- Olho do Pavão: No Capítulo 8, Jones tem um delírio durante sua febre que envolve, entre outras coisas, o diamante chamado "Olho do Pavão". Tal jóia foi introduzida no seriado "Jovem Indiana Jones", exibido no início dos anos 90, no qual teria pertencido a Alexandre, o Grande. Além disso, após o episódio abordando o artefato, reconsiderou-se o diamante que Jones tentara obter de Lao Che no começo do filme "Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição" como na verdade sendo o Olho do Pavão.

- Envelhecimento de Indiana: Deixo claro na fic que, apesar de Jones ter se curado do tifo, a doença deixou-o com um aspecto mais velho. Essa foi minha justificativa para explicar um furo da série de filmes: o primeiro, "Caçadores da Arca Perdida", se passa em 1936 e foi lançado em 1981, e o terceiro, "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada", está situado em 1938 e chegou aos cinemas em 1989. Ou seja, para Indy, passaram-se somente dois anos, mas na verdade, Harrison Ford, seu intérprete, envelheceu oito anos! Assim, tento explicar que foi a doença a responsável pelo arqueólogo aparentar estar mais velho (ou como ele diria, com maior quilometragem) do que na verdade é!

- Diálogo junto à fogueira: Esta quase ninguém notou. No Capítulo 6, quando Indy e Luzia estão conversando perto da fogueira, Jones cita uma frase de Han Solo no Episódio V da série "Star Wars", "O Império Contra-Ataca", quando ele e Leia têm um diálogo similar dentro da Millenium Falcon. Inseri essa fala devido ao fato de Han Solo e Indiana Jones serem interpretados pelo mesmo ator, Harrison Ford, e tanto Star Wars quanto Indiana Jones pertencerem a George Lucas.

_Você me enxerga como um canalha. E nunca houve canalhas o bastante na sua vida. É por isso que gosta de mim!_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".


End file.
